Yearning for More
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Sam and Finn have a plan to help Sam get laid. Little do they realize it will be the beginning of a series of events that will change everyone's lives forever. Now a full series!
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Author's Note: Written for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme.

* * *

Finn Hudson's a good guy. Even if he isn't getting any action himself, the fact that his buddy Sam isn't getting action from Quinn bothers him. Quinn's put out before – her getting pregnant makes it a known fact, so he's convinced that she can put out again. "She's had sex before... I mean that's how Puck knocked her up," he reminds Sam, who shakes his head.

"I know. I think she's just... scared or something. She wants more, I mean I can see it, but she just... has a block or something. Like she won't let herself go further than making out and a little grinding," Sam replied, raking a hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean. At least Quinn didn't tell you that she was going to wait til she was 25 to have sex though," Finn sighs, trying to be encouraging.

"Dude, she doesn't think she's going to have sex til she's 25?" Sam asked, a little bewildered.

"That's exactly what I said to her," Finn groaned, a sudden flash of that conversation causing him to shudder, despite the fact that he was in a bath of steaming hot water.

"This is so unfair. It's like a rule. If you're going to date someone on a sports team, you _have_ to put out," the blonde boy pouted.

"I know, but maybe we can help you though. I mean... Quinn's put out before, we just need to figure out why she won't put out again," Finn nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Yeah..." Sam agreed, though he looked unconvinced that they would actually find the answer to his problem.

"Well the last time Quinn had sex, it was with Puck so... maybe she's afraid it's going to hurt? Cause it's supposed to hurt for chicks the first time they have sex?" Finn shrugged.

"I don't think that's it. I mean, Quinn's used to falling off the top of the cheerleading pyramid and stuff now that Santana keeps sabotaging her from the bottom."

"What else happened the first time she had sex then?"

It was at that point that Finn and Sam simultaneously at each other with a knowing glance.

"She's totally afraid I'll knock her up again," Sam said, almost in awe or something.

Honestly, Finn thought that that was a little weird, but _whatever_. "But there are ways to not get pregnant though. I mean, condoms, the pill, pulling out..."

"Dude, pulling out is totally _not_ an effective method of contraception. So many girls end up pregnant from pulling out..."

"Oh," Finn replied. Well, _there_ would have been some useful information to have learned in sex ed class.

"Condoms and the pill aren't 100% effective either. And I think Quinn's just too freaked out to even have sex when there's a small risk involved. She just needs to be able to have sex where she's guaranteed not to get pregnant so she knows that she can do it without having to worry about pushing a baby out of her, and then she'll probably be okay."

"Okay... that sounds right. But how can Quinn have sex without getting pregnant?" Finn was getting confused very quickly here.

"I don't know, man... she'd have to be a lesbian or something."

The mention of the word _lesbian _instantly provoked thoughts of the mail for Finn. Lesbians were kind of his go-to porn material when he needed to rub one out, because one naked chick was hot enough, but watching two naked chicks make out, finger each other, and sometimes eat each other out? _Yeah_. How was he not supposed to get off on that? The only thing that worked better for him than that was picturing Rachel getting herself off. Early in their relationship, Rachel had made it very clear that he wasn't getting any for a while, so they had had a 'talk' in which they had agreed that taking care of their own urges was fine. Rachel wasn't sure how Finn would feel about that, but when he had okayed it, she had typically gone on her Rachel Berry descriptive rants, and she had mentioned the words 'two fingers' . From then on, lesbians had been replaced by Rachel Berry and her famous 'two fingers'.

Wait... Rachel... two fingers... lesbians... "I GOT IT!" Finn yelled, a little louder than necessary.

Sam jumped about a mile in his ice tub. "Jesus, dude. Excited much?"

"Sorry," Finn blushed.

It was then that he proceeded to tell Sam his idea.

Suddenly, Finn thought it was a little less weird that Sam was sitting in a tub full of ice...

When they approached her with the idea, Rachel Berry was, quite honestly, stunned. Rendered speechless even, which was something that _never _happened to a girl with her linguistic ability. "Is this a joke?" Rachel inquired, blinking rapidly, her mouth half open.

"No," Sam replied, taking the lead from Finn because Rachel looked like she was about ready to kill him for the obvious mental images that had to have brought up this hair-brained scheme. "You'd really be helping me out. Quinn's afraid to have sex because she's afraid of getting pregnant. She just needs to do it one time where that fear isn't in her mind, so she knows how good it feels and then she'll want to have sex with me."

"You do realize how completely and utterly _absurd_ this plan is, not to mention that I'm a straight female, so I have no idea how to have sex with a girl..." Rachel replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you do," Finn nodded, standing beside Sam and exchanging a brief look with him. "Remember that one time we were taking about _taking care of our problems_, and you told me about what you think about and a bit of what you do? Well, instead of doing all those things to yourself, you would just do those things to Quinn."

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel yelled, a furious blush creeping onto her cheeks. She could not _believe_ that her boyfriend was talking about what she did when she masturbated with her, nevermind in front of someone else.

"Please, Rachel?" Sam begged. "I know that there's not really anything in it for you, here, but you'd really be helping me out. And I promise, I do love Quinn... I'm not just gonna use her for sex. I want the whole thing with her. I really want her to be my girlfriend...she just keeps turning me down."

Rachel pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes at the both of them for a moment, her arms still crossed tightly over her chest. "Fine. I'll do it."

"You're the best," both boys cooed, before they gave each other a very manly high-five with some kind of grunt that Rachel only assumed was a man signal of some sort.

"I know," she replied. "There's just one problem..."

Quinn Fabray was even more stunned than Rachel Berry when the trio came to see her. "Please tell me that this is just a big perverted joke or something," Quinn begged, shooting daggers at Sam as she listened to Rachel ramble on about what they wanted her to do. "There is no _way_ that I am having sex with you, Man Hands!"

"Please, Quinn," Sam begged, in the same way he had begged Rachel a few days earlier. Rachel had warned them that this would be a major speed bump in their plan. One that neither Finn nor Sam seemed to have anticipated. "I know you want to do more, and you're just scared. This way, you could have sex, and you'd get to feel all the things you didn't get to feel last time with Puck, and you wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. I know that's what you're scared of," he admitted, taking her hand. "I just want you to enjoy yourself, Quinn. I want you to be able to feel good. If you have sex with Rachel, you'll feel amazing and you don't even have to worry about anything."

Damn Sam Evans for knowing her so well, even if they'd only known each other for a few weeks. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex again, because she did, but she was afraid of ending up knocked up again. This was a pretty fool-proof plan for her... "And how do we know that Rachel's good at sex? It's not like you two have done it," Quinn said, firing a particularly pointed glance at Finn, who suddenly averted his eyes to the ceiling.

"Quinn, I can assure you that I am quite talented in the art of masturbation, as Finn makes it -"

"Okay, too much information..." Quinn interjected, waving her hands in front of her face. Way to gross her out. Scanning the three of them with her eyes, Quinn mentally pondered the pros and cons of this. Having sex with a girl was gay, she knew that, and Quinn Fabray was _not_ gay, so how was she going to make this straight again?

"I'll do it," Quinn nodded, unfolding her arms from over her chest. "On _one_ condition."

Three eyebrows arched up in suspense, and it took everything in the blonde not to laugh.

"Both Finn and Sam have to be there."

Three jaws dropped all on queue. "Why not? I mean, I'm doing this for Sam, so he might as well get to see it. I might as well put on a show for you, right? And Finn, that'll probably be the first time, and the only time for a long while, that you actually get to see Rachel naked."

Finn looked like he was going to come in his pants, Rachel was stammering, and Sam was just sitting there dumbfounded.

"Do we have a deal, then?"

Both boys responded with a "yes" fairly quickly, and Rachel just gave a small nod.

"Good, my place. Eight o'clock. My mother's out on a retreat tonight and won't be back until late tomorrow morning, so we won't get caught," the blonde informed them, strutting past the three on her way out the door.

"Oh, and Berry, I don't know if you do any trimming, but make sure you take care of yourself. I don't want to feel like I'm going down on a _bush_," Quinn added, swinging her hips as she walked out the door, leaving three stunned people in her wake.


	2. The Execution

It's kind of adorable how all three of them show up at her door _together_, like they're some sort of package deal. Quinn finds it almost endearing, if this still wasn't so weird. She knows it's wrong, but deep down, she can admit it to herself, the thought of having sex with another girl turns her on. She feels like she'll have to spend a long time in the confessional at church on Sunday, and she'll probably be forced to wear one of those chastity belts, but she's still excited. Besides, Jesus is supposed to forgive all her sins, right?

Right.

So she has nothing to worry about.

"Come in," she smiles, ushering them in with a wave of the hand and closing the door behind them. The house smells like pumpkin spice, because she's made an effort. She's cleaned her room, hidden all her pictures of Jesus, and put Lamb Chop on top of her vanity. No, not so Lamb Chop can watch... she's just afraid of getting come on her doll.

After all, she _is_ going to have sex with Rachel Berry. The girl is crazy on a good day, who knows what she's like in bed?

Finn and Sam walk behind Rachel, who is walking behind Quinn on her way up the stairs. Finn and Sam have both done this walk before, but it's new for Rachel. While normally, she would be admiring the decor, today, she admires the swinging of the pleats of Quinn's Cheerio skirt. Sam is also doing the same thing, but Finn is taking the opportunity to stare at Rachel's butt while she's not aware that he's watching, licking his lips absentmindedly as her _short _skirt rides up her thighs just slightly with every step.

Quinn opens the door to her room and the boys are surprised to see that she's put out two chairs for them, one on either side of her bed. She's really thought about all of this. "A reminder - since Rachel and I are the ones who are going to be having sex tonight, we'll be doing all the touching. _All_ the touching," she emphasizes, letting her eyes travel down to Sam's jeans, just to send a message. Both boys swallow hard and both girls roll their eyes.

Quinn then turns her attention to Rachel, who is standing calmly by the edge of her bed, smoothing down her skirt. "I want to be on top," she informs the brunette, hands on her hips.

"What?" Rachel inquires, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that's really the best idea, Quinn. After all, you were unsure of this to begin with and-"

"I _said_ I want to be on top," Quinn repeats, in a way that tells her that she is not to be ignored. Rachel obeys, because frankly, she doesn't want Quinn to torture her. Just because sexual repression seems to be the theme of the blonde's life, that doesn't mean that she's going to have a problem learning quickly, just to torture her. And Rachel knows from her own insistence upon waiting for Finn to prove himself to her that sexual denial is the worst form of torture possible.

The boys take their seats and Rachel reluctantly makes her way onto the bed, after she's pulled down the covers. She's still a little internally hesitant about this, but she's determined to help her new friend Sam out, so she's going to make sure that Quinn enjoys herself _thoroughly_. Besides, maybe if she makes Quinn orgasm, Quinn will want to be friends with her, and all that Rachel secretly wants is a girl she can talk to, about everything and anything.

Quinn gets on the bed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and lets it fall around her shoulders as she moves over Rachel, swinging one leg over the other girl's hips to straddle her. _Hey_, if she's going to do this, she's going to do it the right way, because Quinn Fabray doesn't half-ass anything.

Especially not when there are people watching.

Quinn leans down and hesitantly presses her lips to Rachel's. She's aware that it's possible to have sex without kissing but...that just doesn't sit right with her. At first, the kisses are chaste, experimental. Rachel's lips are soft but firm against hers. Her chapstick tastes like some kind of berry (typical), but she can't quite place what it is. Quinn tangles her slender fingers in Rachel's hair, pressing against the other girl's lips a little more firmly as she leans in for another kiss, and they both let out a small, involuntary moan. Two loud grunts emanate from behind them.

Quinn breaks away from Rachel's lips, albeit somewhat reluctantly...wait, _what_? Momentary lapse in thinking, that's all that was. She turns around and glares at both Finn and Sam. "Would you both keep quiet? It's a total turn off to hear you grunting like a bunch of Neanderthals. If you can't keep it down, you'll be forced to leave...your eyes covered."

_Shit_, that made it sound like she wanted Finn and Sam gone. What in the hell was wrong with her? Honestly... she needed to focus. On what, she wasn't sure just not... getting so into everything. Rachel wiggled slightly impatiently under her, breaking Quinn out of her death glare. "Eager much?" Quinn whispered, arching an eyebrow as a furious blush crept up on Rachel's cheeks. It wasn't said with any of the usual malice with which Quinn Fabray would usually say something. She figured that _that _would just be a complete and total turnoff.

Leaning back down, Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's more purposefully, grinding her hips down into the other girl's gently. It was the first time that she was on top in a situation like this, so she was going with instinct, and frankly, she was remembering what she _didn't _like about sleeping with Puck, and trying to avoid doing that to Rachel. You know, for strictly humane purposes. It was a-moral to make this bad for the brunette, right?

Letting her hand roam along the brunette's side, Quinn gently pushed her hand under Rachel's sweater, ignoring the sharp inhale from Finn, as Quinn had just officially gotten further with _his_ girlfriend than he had. Splaying her fingers across Rachel's stomach, she moaned quietly as she let her hand roam freely. Rachel also seemed to be enjoying herself, arching into Quinn's touches. Breaking the kiss, Quinn licked her lips and leaned back a little, taking advantage of the distance to pull off Rachel's top as Finn grunted again. Without taking her eyes off of Rachel (she was actually kind of hot), Quinn snarled as she gave Finn the order to turn around. She heard Finn whimper and rolled her eyes. "I warned you. Turn. Around."

Quinn waited for the sound of the chair spinning around, glancing back briefly at him to make sure that he was turned around. "And if you make noise again, I will make you leave, and you won't get to hear what Rachel sounds like when she comes. And just for you, I'm going to make sure that she comes _hard_," Quinn assured him, before reassuring herself that what she was doing was for Finn and only for Finn.

She could see Finn tense, causing her to smirk as she turned her attention back to Rachel. While she was busy chastising Finn, Rachel had seen fit to take off her bra, and was dropping it to the floor. And _shit_, Berry had a nice set of tits. You wouldn't know it under all those animal sweaters, but they were actually a decent size, perky and round and – Quinn had the insatiable urge to reach out and touch one. Moving her hand down to Rachel's right breast as she licked her lips, the blonde gave an experimental squeeze, earning a small gasp of approval from the other girl. Brushing her thumbs over Rachel's nipples, Quinn was almost embarrassed by the moan that slipped from the other girl's lips. But Rachel's moans just egged her on more, so Quinn leaned down, closing her mouth around one of the brunette's nipples, flicking her tongue at it and biting on it gently, as Rachel's hand traveled up her cheerleading skirt, her fingers running along her inner thigh, causing Quinn to moan.

Inhaling sharply as Rachel's hand made its way further up her thigh, Quinn's eyes closed as the brunette's fingers brushed over her panties, pushing them aside slightly as she pressed a finger to the Quinn's clit, rubbing it in soft, slow circles. "Fuck, Rachel," Quinn moaned, feeling the wetness building between her thighs as the other girl worked her up slowly. Without any warning, Quinn flipped them over, earning a surprised yelp from the other girl.

"I changed my mind... you should – oh God that feels good," Quinn moaned, arching her back slightly as Rachel's finger switched directions. Rachel gave a satisfied smirk. That would teach Quinn Fabray to doubt her abilities to pleasure someone again.

Licking her lips as she stared down at the blonde before her, lips slightly parted and face alight with pleasure – pleasure that _she_, Rachel Berry, was causing – it struck her suddenly that Quinn, in all the years that they had known each other, had never looked as beautiful as she did right then. _I'm going to make you feel things you haven't even dreamed about, Quinn Fabray_.

Almost as if Sam could read her thought process, he gave a small groan. "Sam, turn around," Rachel ordered, whipping her head around as she eased up the pressure on Quinn's clit slightly. "I will not tolerate your unattractive noises ruining Quinn's first experience with good sex," she informed him, watching as Sam begrudgingly turned around. Smiling as she turned back to Quinn, Rachel arched a playful eyebrow. "Now, where were we, Miss Fabray?"

"You were sh- showing – _fuck_," Quinn whimpered, seemingly unaware that Rachel's question had been a rhetorical one as the brunette gently pinched her clit in between her index and middle fingers, running her thumb forcefully over the pinched skin.

"We'll come back to that later," Rachel assured her, removing her hand from in the brunette's spanks, trailing a row of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, her hair falling around her face as her hand moved to the side of Quinn's cheerio uniform, pulling down the zipper on her shirt and tugging it off of the other girl quickly, reaching behind her to unsnap her bra.

"You're beautiful, Quinn," Rachel smiled, happy that Quinn seemed to be relaxing, watching as she almost melted against the mattress. Rachel slid down slightly, licking and kissing the blonde's right nipple while her fingers lazily rolled and tugged at the other, smiling slightly as Quinn's fingers came to tangle in her hair. She had never one this before, but she was determined to make this experience good for the other girl. So far, if Quinn's slight, quiet moans were any indication, she was doing just that. Releasing the blonde's nipple from her mouth, Rachel traced kisses along Quinn's smooth abs, kissing each one separately as Quinn whimpered with every kiss, bucking her hips up impatiently.

"Needy, Miss Fabray?" Rachel smirked, though she was totally unprepared for the needy, gutteral moan Quinn let out. Honestly, it had made Rachel a little _wet_, but she was trying to ignore that for the moment. This was about Quinn, and Quinn alone. Growling playfully, Rachel moved her hands to the other girl's skirt, tugging her spanks down with it, almost amused by the fact that Quinn Fabray was lying under her, legs spread, wet and desperate for her. If Rachel Berry was a cruel person, she could have taken advantage of the situation, but she wasn't. Instead, she placed a hand on the side of Quinn's cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth gently. "Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn whispered, almost breathlessly.

Nodding, Rachel moved down on the bed, pushing Quinn's legs apart more as she took one of Quinn's hands, linking their fingers together. It was a gesture of support, that no matter what, she was here for Quinn. Quinn could trust her. Steadying her other hand on Quinn's hip, Rachel leaned in and gave Quinn's clit an experimental lick, looking up to gauge the blonde's reaction. She had never done this before, so she was going to have to watch for Quinn's reactions. The fingers she had down pat, but the tongue work was going to have to go by instinct. Smiling as Quinn's lips parted slightly, Rachel ran her tongue down Quinn's folds, parting them gently, moaning as her tongue was coated by the little bit of wetness from the other girl. Wetness that _she _was responsible for. The taste was slightly musky, but not displeasurable. Quite the opposite, actually. Humming gently, Rachel focused her attention on the other girl's bundle of nerves, licking and sucking on it gently, gasping slightly as Quinn's free hand came town to tangle in her hair.

"Oh God, Rachel!" Quinn moaned, completely taken aback by how girl Rachel was making her feel, and she had just basically started. This felt _nothing_ like what sex with Puck had felt like. Her hand was moving through Rachel's hair and her lips were parted and sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. She felt fantastically dirty and sinful, and everything just felt amazing. Rachel was doing this _thing_ with her tongue, licking the skin just around her clit but not going quite where Quinn wanted her to go and _shit_, this just felt so good. It was like Rachel's teasing was actually turning her on more and more. Quinn let out a loud gasp as Rachel simultaneously plunged two fingers into her wet, slick heat and sucked her clit in between her lips, humming softly, the vibrations sending small waves of pleasure ripping through her.

"Don't stop. Oh God, don't stop," Quinn pleaded, whimpering desperately. Rachel's fingers were thrusting into her fiercely, pulling out almost completely every time before plunging back into her hard and it just felt _so good_. She was aware of how needy she sounded, and her hips were starting to buck gently against Rachel's tongue, but Quinn didn't care. She had never felt anything like this before and she didn't want it to stop. Rachel was driving her crazy with desire, and she could _feel_ her eyes going dark as her fingers gripped Rachel's hair harder, one of her legs moving up onto Rachel's shoulder, changing the angle slightly, allowing the brunette to hit just the _perfect _spot.

Quinn was almost screaming, she was moaning so loudly. Rachel was pushing mercilessly against her G-spot over and over and Quinn could feel the heat building in her, her toes curling as the brunette pushed forcefully against her spot, her walls contracting tightly. "Oh God, Racheeeeeel!" Quinn moaned, her back arching as Rachel helped her ride out her climax, easing the pressure of her tongue on her clit until she fell back, limp against the bed, her walls loosening their grip on her finger.

When Quinn looked down, Rachel's eyes were dark with desire and need, and she was breathing heavily. Quinn had never seen anything so beautiful or perfect in her life. The _noise_ that Rachel made when she stuck her fingers in her mouth, licking Quinn's juices off of them, was enough to make the blonde's head spin.

"That was so amazing," Quinn panted, gesturing for Rachel to move up on the bed, catching the brunette as she fell against her, wrapping her arms around her.

"And to think, we haven't even had sex yet," Rachel smiled, giggling into Quinn's ear.

"What was that, then?" Quinn asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That was just me feeling generous," the brunette laughed. "For us to have sex, we have to both come. _At the same time_."

Quinn wasn't sure if that was actually true or not, but she certainly wasn't about to question it. If Rachel wanted to go at it one more time, well, she was going to go at it one more time. After all, the other girl hadn't come yet, and well...it would be rude for Quinn to not reciprocate, right?

Sitting up, carefully lifting Rachel up with her, she shifted them so that she was sitting cross legged on the bed and Rachel was on her lap. "Let's get that off, Berry," Quinn smirked, pointing at Rachel's skirt. The brunette wiggled off of her lap temporarily to unzip her skirt, pulling it down her legs painfully slowly, giggling as Quinn growled at her.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks when Quinn licked her lips at the sight of her underwear.

"Black lace. I approve," Quinn nodded, Rachel's stomach fluttering nervously as the blonde hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down. "I always pegged you for a white cotton kind of girl."

Smirking slightly as she slid back onto the blonde's lap, Rachel boldly moved Quinn's hand down to her center, guiding her finger slightly before putting her hands on the other girl's shoulders. Quinn's free arm moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. "Mhm," Rachel moaned, capturing the blonde's lips in a fiery kiss, letting her finger tangle in her hair. Quinn was stroking her clit in an almost lazy fashion, like she wasn't really thinking about it, but _damn _that just made it feel even better. Knowing that Quinn wasn't even really trying and she was making her feel amazing was such a turn-on for Rachel. She shivered slightly as she thought about what Quinn's fingers (or tongue) could do when she actually _was _making an effort.

Tangling a hand in Quinn's hair, Rachel rolled her hips slightly against Quinn's finger, grinning as Quinn moaned slightly in approval. The blonde moved a finger to her entrance, circling it teasingly and growling in approval as the brunette's wetness coated her finger tip. _I wonder if she always growls like that_, Rachel thought, whimpering in disapproval as Quinn continued to tease. Her fingers were doing a fantastic job of paying attention to her clit, but she needed to feel Quinn's fingers inside of her. She needed to know what it felt like to be fucked by Quinn Fabray. It wasn't a desire that she even knew she had, until right at that moment. Nothing else was important. All she wanted was the blonde's fingers, buried deep inside of her.

"Quinn, please," Rachel whimpered, not liking the smirk that came across the blonde's lips at _all_.

"Please, what?" Quinn inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You know..." Rachel blushed, bucking her hips slightly to try and give Quinn the message.

"Say it," Quinn insisted.

Rachel just bit her lip, embarrassed.

"I said _say it_," Quinn repeated, her eyes dark.

"Fuck me," Rachel mumbled, just barely audible.

"Louder," the blonde commanded, flicking Rachel's clit in a way that told her that she was no longer joking, causing the brunette to whimper.

"Fuck me," Rachel repeated, louder than before.

"Not loud enough," Quinn insisted, circling her fingers along Rachel's entrance painfully slowly.

"Fuck me!" Rachel yelled, no longer caring about her embarrassment as Quinn's fingers plunged into her, her own fingers responding in kind, moaning as she discovered that Quinn was still wet.

"Much better," Quinn giggled. Rachel didn't know why, but that giggle was insanely hot. She had two fingers in her and two of her fingers were in someone else and yet she was _giggling_. Rachel attacked Quinn's mouth in a hard kiss, all tongue and teeth as the girls fell into a rhythm, thrusting and moaning in tandem as their tongues tangled with each other. Rachel's free hand was fisted in Quinn's hair and Quinn was pulling Rachel close, their hips rocking against the other's fingers hard and fast, neither one of them showing any mercy. They wanted to send the other over the edge, and they wanted to light each other on fire.

Rachel could feel her walls quivering as Quinn pulled back slightly, moving her lips to her ear. Rachel automatically tilted her hair. She was getting deliciously close, and Quinn was right at that same point. They were both waiting for that _one _right thrust of the other's fingers, just hard enough to make everything go black and hard enough that Rachel would see stars. "Say my name, Rachel. Say my name. I want you to moan my name when you come, okay?" Quinn pleaded, barely above a whisper. Rachel nodded fiercely, and together, they pushed hard into each other, Rachel yelling Quinn's name and Quinn yelling hers as they fell over the edge together, their walls clenching tightly as they both came hard around the other's fingers, panting and moaning heavily.

Quinn pulled them back down as they pulled their fingers from each other. Rachel licked her fingers clean first, her eyes dark with lust as Quinn did the same. "You taste incredible," Quinn panted, which caused Rachel to smile brightly against her neck, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"We should do that again," Quinn giggled.

"Definitely," Rachel smiled.

It was at that point that two loud "Uhhhhs," came from opposite corners of the room. Both Quinn and Rachel looked up. At some point, both Finn and Sam had turned around and were staring at them with wide eyes and hard-ons that frankly, looked ready to burst.

"You two can leave now," Quinn informed them, stroking Rachel's hair gently.

"What?" The boys asked. Honestly, their synchronicity was starting to get a little freaky.

"You heard me. Get best part of sex is cuddling, and I'm not going to let the two of you ruin that. You've had your show. Out."

Both boys looked at each other, wide-eyed they left the room, closing the door.

Rachel waited to hear them go down the stairs before she burst out laughing. "I totally forgot that there were _voyeurs_ in the room."

"So did I," Quinn admitted, shaking her head.

"So when you said we should do that again...?" Rachel asked, arching an eyebrow as her words trailed off.

"I meant now," Quinn smirked, flipping them over.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Clouds and Pressed Lemons

**Author's Note: **There were so many requests for a sequel/to make this a full series, based on my reviews from here and from LJ that I actually decided to make it into a full on series, that will contain many pairings. :)

* * *

That old addage that sex changes everything was proving to be rather true for Rachel Berry. After the night that she had spent with Quinn, their dynamic had taken a noticeable shift. The brunette had awoken in Quinn's arms, and Quinn had made her breakfast before Rachel had been on her merry way. At school, they acted as though nothing had happened, as though Quinn hadn't taken her virginity (something that had only struck Rachel later) and as though Rachel had helped her through her problem with Sam. Quinn no longer exhibited the same degree of hostility or malice toward her as she had prior to that night, but no one seemed to have taken note. Perhaps because the Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray bickering had gotten old in light of Kurt's recent drama with Karofsky. Karofsky was a brutish neanderthal. A no good bully who seemed to have his fist set on menacing her friend as much as physically possible. Rachel was beginning to tire of it, and if the situation persisted, she was going to be forced to call a Glee club girls' meeting and ask all the girls with boyfriends to demand that they defend Kurt's honour. Although one might think that having the boy not want to compete with her for solos would be a good thing, Rachel actually missed the proud feeling of having to _earn_ her solos. It was never as much fun when they were handed to her cold turkey. Rachel Berry was nothing if not a good friend.

Lately, she was getting the chance to prove that to Quinn as well. While things might have changed only in subtle ways within the walls of William McKinley High School, outside of school grounds, things had changed dramatically. While they hadn't spoken about that night, nor the morning after, they were hanging out fairly regularly. They had watched _Funny Girl_ together in her room a few days earlier, and now, they were hanging out again at Quinn's home, fooling around (in the most innocent sense possible). They had spent some time in her hot tub, and they had now progressed to the trampoline, which had caught Rachel's eye from the second she had entered the backyard. Normally, Rachel was not one to engage in such childish activities as trampolining, but Quinn had suggested that she could teach her a cheerleading routine on the trampoline, since Rachel wasn't used to all the jumps and the trampoline would help her.

Of course, Rachel eagerly accepted. Really, she was quite agreeable to any activity, but deep down, she had always desired to be one of the popular cheerleaders, so she would take any opportunity that even remotely resembled it when it passed her by. However, given that Rachel was not quite so used to the rigours of cheerleading, any attempts at doing a routine just became an attempt at seeing what crazy things they could do on the trampoline. Flips, splits, you name it. It was odd, but for the first time in her life, it struck Rachel that she was having _fun_. She wasn't worrying about sectionals or set lists or how to become a star. She was simply living in the moment, thoroughly enjoying herself, and she really didn't care.

Letting out a loud giggle as she jumped up into a split, it suddenly occurred to Rachel that doing splits in her very short skirt probably wasn't the best of ideas, but it was 4pm so she doubted that Quinn's neighbours would really see anything. And if they did, well, hopefully they would enjoy the show.

"You're getting really good at those," Quinn laughed, leaving the brunette in awe as she did a flip right over her head.

"I'm not as good as you, though. Aerial acrobatics would definitely be your area of expertise," Rachel admitted, jumping a little lower on the trampoline, before hopping onto her back, laughing as she let her body bounce to an unceremonious stop. Quinn bounced around her body for a few minutes, gentle bounces to ensure that she wouldn't fall on top of Rachel, before flopping onto her back as well, next to the tiny brunette.

"Thank you for inviting me to your house," Rachel smiled. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"Mhm," was all Quinn replied, staring up at the sky, smiling to herself as she spotted a cloud that looked like an ice cream cone. "Ice cream," Quinn pointed, and Rachel tilted her head slightly to get a better look.

"Accurate," Rachel agreed, looking at the clouds and pointing to one. "That one resembles a duck."

"Yeah, yeah I see that. Perfect for Brittany," Quinn laughed, biting her lip as Rachel nodded vigorously.

"That girl does love her animals," the brunette smiled. She had heard rumours that one time, Brittany had even attempted to keep a bird in her locker. Poor creature.

"Well, that one looks inappropriate," Quinn smirked, arching an eyebrow as she pointed out the cloud to Rachel.

Rachel furrowed her brows for a long time, tilting her head at several different angles to try and figure out what Quinn was seeing. "What's so inappropriate about a lemon?"

Rachel's brows furrowed even further when a blush crept up on Quinn's cheeks, chewing on her lip. "I didn't see a lemon... I saw a breast."

The girls just stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out in a simultaneous fit of laughter. Rachel took a moment to ponder the irony that the sexually repressed blonde would be the one to see the breast, but her thoughts were cut off by a much more important matter.

"Do you... do you ever think about _that_ night?" Quinn whispered. It was barely audible, but Rachel heard it, and nodded in kind.

"Sometimes," she admitted, biting on her lip. "It didn't really occur to me until after, but given that the first time I ever had sex was with you... you took my virginity. It's kind of hard _not_ to think about that."

"I – I was your first?" Quinn stammered. "I had heard rumors that you and Jesse..."

The brunette shook her head, squirming slightly. "I lied to Finn. I was just trying to make him jealous," she confessed, turning her head to the side. She hadn't even told Finn that yet.

"I didn't realize that you hadn't – was it, was it okay?" Quinn asked, instantly concerned. She knew all too well what losing your virginity in a meaningless act was like, and the fact that Rachel had, without even thinking about it, surrendered her virginity to her was somewhat scary. The fact that she had chosen to surrender it to _her_ scared her even more. Whether or not they wanted to admit it, they were sort of...connected for life.

"It was more than okay. In a way, it was probably better. My first time didn't actually hurt, and you were great with me," Rachel smiled, turning her face to the side to look at Quinn once again. Quinn smiled back at her, and the two just stared at each other, before Quinn turned over and pressed her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel knew it was wrong. She knew she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who didn't even know she was hanging out with the blonde, and a boyfriend who definitely would not be agreeing with this, but as she pulled back, the only thing that managed to escape her lips was, "Quinn, we're outside."

The cheerleader chuckled seductively, wiggling her eyebrows as she pulled her ponytail out of its elastic, her hair falling down around her face. "Guess you'll just have to be really quiet, then, won't you?"

Quinn didn't give Rachel a chance to respond or react, pressing her lips down against the brunette's once again, harder this time. God, she had been wanting to do this ever since that day. Pushing one hand into the trampoline, chuckling as it sagged slightly, forcing her chest down against Rachel's, Quinn moved her other hand along Rachel's thigh, under her skirt, letting her fingers brush over the brunette's panties, smirking as her fingers were met with a wet spot. "So wet for me already, Berry. I like it," she chuckled, to which Rachel simply smiled and bit gently at her lip. Pushing the thin fabric aside, Quinn moved her lips to the brunette's jaw and neck while pressing a finger to her clit, rubbing gently.

"Oh Quinn," came the quiet moan, the kind that Quinn was realizing she had missed more than she had originally thought. Quinn sighed happily against Rachel's neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh as the brunette's hand worked on tugging down her skirt and spanks, since her arms were otherwise occupied. Kicking them off quickly, Quinn shifted on the trampoline, straddling Rachel's right leg and grinding herself into her thigh gently as her hand moved from under Rachel's skirt, causing the brunette to whimper.

"Don't worry, it'll go back there," Quinn promised with a smirk. "But I really want to see you naked," she informed the smaller girl, tugging at the bottom of her sweater and pulling it off immediately, licking her lips as she realized that the brunette wasn't wearing a bra. "Naughty, Berry," the blonde smirked.

"I – no one could tell under the sweater," Rachel insisted, taking the opportunity to lift the cheerleader's top off as well, watching as Quinn's hand went to remove her skirt. "No, leave it on," she pleaded, stopping the blonde's hand as it reached for her zipper. "It's always been somewhat of a fantasy of mine to be taken with some of my clothes still on," she admitted, wiggling impatiently through a blush.

"Whatever you want," Quinn smiled, moving her lips along Rachel's collarbone slowly. "For the record, I think that's really hot," she added, almost absentmindedly, as her hand traveled back under Rachel's skirt, pushing her panties aside again to resume her rubbing as Rachel's hand moved, inhaling sharply as the brunette pressed a finger against her clit, moaning.

"I want us to come together," Rachel moaned, letting her finger fall into rhythm with Quinn's, both girls letting out a happy groan at just the thought.

"Always together," Quinn agreed, her lips moving down Rachel's chest and along the valley of her breasts as she ran her fingers along the brunette's folds, parting them gently, moaning as her feeling got a preview of the wetness that laid just a little further away. Rachel's finger moved in kind, only making Quinn moan louder.

Sucking one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth, Quinn giggled as the brunette gave a loud moan and arched her back slightly. The blonde looked up briefly with an amused smirk on her face. "Quiet, remember?" she laughed, watching as Rachel nodded, though truthfully, a part of Quinn wanted Rachel to be as loud as possible. Although there was no way people would approve of it, particularly not in _her_ neighbourhood, a part of Quinn wanted everyone to know that she knew how to make Rachel Berry moan and she wanted everyone to hear the brunette yelling _her_ name as she came.

Gasping as Rachel pushed two fingers into her suddenly, Quinn responded in kind, thrusting her fingers into the other girl hard, smiling as the brunette's hips bucked up, and then bounced back again as the trampoline propelled her back up again, bumping her thigh against Quinn's clit at a wonderfully delicious angle. "Shit, that feels good," Quinn moaned, moving her lips up to Rachel's quickly, her tongue pushing past the other girl's lips.

They had to be quiet, because if Quinn's mother found out, she would be sent away for _sure_, so Quinn's lips pressed forcefully against Rachel's, sealing their moans in their mouths as they set a rhythm, fast and hard, over and over again, Rachel's hips bucking up into hers, aided by the trampoline every time.

The constant bouncing against the rough material of the trampoline was slowly chaffing Rachel's back, and it was getting slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't care. A scratched up back was completely worth the feeling of having Quinn Fabray's fingers filling her, pushing in and out, making her moan. Rachel had wanted this more than she was willing to admit, and while it scared her, in that moment, she couldn't think of any place else she would rather be. Bucking her hips up more forcefully to push Quinn's fingers deeper, Rachel smiled as the other girl moaned loudly into her mouth as her hips rocked back and forth against her thigh. It seemed naughty and dirty, and her thigh was getting covered in Quinn Fabray, but at the same time, it was incredibly hot and erotic. Their tongues moved in tandem, and Rachel's free hand was fisted in Quinn's hair, keeping the blonde's lips pressed firmly against hers.

It wasn't long before Rachel could feel that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that told her that she was close, so she began thrusting her fingers furiously inside of Quinn, desperate to know that the other girl was at the same point as her. Quinn gave a small nod and they thrust desperately into each other until their walls clenched, drenching the fingers that were buried inside of them as they moaned each other's name into their mouths, only the faintest hits of a "Quinn" and a "Rachel" let out into the air.

Quinn collapsed on top of Rachel, both girls waiting a moment before pulling their fingers out, licking them off slowly, before Quinn shifted, sliding down to lick any traces of herself off of Rachel's thigh. Rachel's head spun just watching the other girl work, not aided at all by the fact that Quinn was making the most obnoxious moans as she kissed and licked at her thigh.

"Tease," Rachel muttered, as Quinn came back up to Rachel's waiting arms.

"I know," Quinn smiled, as she wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette.

They laid there in silence, holding each other, until the shutting of a car door alerted them that Quinn's mother was home. Both girls hastily dressed, and Rachel snuck out of the back as Quinn went to reluctantly say hello to her mother.

Once again, both Finn and Sam were completely forgotten.


	4. Panic

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews thus far! Keep giving me feedback! ;)

* * *

Rachel Berry was officially _freaking out_.There were two weeks left until Sectionals, and they were completely unprepared. Sam, while cute as a button and sure to get the ladies screaming, was where Finn was at this time last year in terms of his dancing abilities. Brittany needed enough time just to learn the words to the songs. Basically, this whole thing was a disaster, and to top everything off, Mr. Schuester was _sick_. Of all the times that he could have been hit with a mysterious ailment, he just _had_ to pick the gear up to Sectionals, didn't he. She would never understand why that man was purposely out to ruin. her. life.

But, no matter, she was going to take things into her own hands. It wasn't like she'd never been in charge of New Directions before. When Mr. Schuester's brief foray into accounting seemed imminent, Rachel Berry had gone ahead and had taken charge of the Glee Club filled with, at the time, relative strangers. Now that they were all her friends (or at least on a level of semi-tolerance with her), Rachel was anticipating smooth sailing. After all, who would want to argue with the club's stunning young ingenue? Clearly, she was the most talented of all of them, most deserving of all the solos, etc. People would be sheer fools to try and mess with that. Except for Kurt. He was clearly _not _as talented as she was, but he did possess some talent, so having him compete with her for solos was admirable, if nothing else. But at the end of the day, the fact remained, no one would ever be able to achieve the level of chemistry that she and Finn had on stage.

She was actually surprised at how easily she had managed to get everyone to agree to come to the glee club rehearsal, so now, she was standing in front of the club, all of their eyes on her. _Dream come true_. Rachel, taking Mr. Schue's lead, wrote the topic for the day on the board. Two simple letters. M-E. Me. "So, I thought that now would be good a time to inquire with all of you about the songs that you'd like to hear _me_ perform at Sectionals," Rachel began, beaming proudly.

"Oh no," was all she heard before Santana was suddenly lunging forward to attack her, shouting at her in Spanish and had to be restrained by Sam and calmed down by several people. Of course, while Santana was letting her fiery Latina temper cool off, the litany of criticisms began raining down on her. "I want to sing a solo!" "Why do you always have to be so selfish?" "Why do we even need to sing a solo, we should do all group numbers!"

Whine, whine, whine, complain, complain, complain. Didn't any of them understand that she was doing what she needed to do to win? Honestly, her teammates' ignorance when it came to realizing the seriousness of the predicament they were in was simply, for lack of a better word, appalling.

"Guys, I don't think that you understand just how behind we are. It's two weeks to Sectionals. Two weeks. I watched videos on Youtube of the Warblers performing last year. They're really good, and they're not like us, they're not unpopular. The Warblers are Gods at Dalton Academy. They will have people from their school coming to cheer for them, not just Jacob Ben Israel hoping to get into my pants," Rachel insisted a worried look on her face.

"It's true," Kurt chimed in. "They're really good and for an acapella group, surprisingly energetic. And their lead vocalist, Blaine, _total_ scene stealer. He definitely gives Miss Rachel Berry a run for her money."

"We don't have a single song to sing yet," Rachel insisted, the expression of worry on her face growing with every second. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, which was unusual for her. She felt a little funny, actually but she didn't think much of it. "I don't think you understand quite what the other teams are up to. That group of old people have probably been practicing for _months_ because obviously, they need to perfect their choreography without -," Rachel stammered, feeling slightly..._dizzy._

Why was she suddenly staring at two Finns? And two Brittanys and two – oh God, why was there no air in the room? Was this some kind of ploy by the Warblers to suffocate them all to death? Oh God, what if it was? What if she died? She never would have won a Tony award. Rachel closed her eyes as she took shallow, quickened breaths, completely forgetting that there was anyone in front of her.

"Oh, really, Rachel, cut it out with the dramatics," Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"Berry, I didn't waste my entire lunch hour just to watch you trying to do some kind of weird breathing exercise. Do that on your own time," Puck growled.

"Guys... I – I don't think she's faking it. I think there's something wrong with Berry," Santana said, a little louder than the buzz stirring around her, piercing through the noise. "What if she's like having an allergic reaction to something? Because it looks like she's having trouble breathing."

"Nah, she's just – oh shit." Noah Puckerman was stunned. Rachel Berry had just fallen down onto the floor and it looked like she was gasping for air.

The next thing anyone saw was Quinn Fabray, who had somehow miraculously defied gravity and several laws of physics and jumped over Puck's head straight to where Rachel was. "Rachel? Rachel!" came the worried cry.

Quinn was picking Rachel up, cradling her in her arms. Rachel's eyes opened a little and she was breathing rapidly. "I think you're having a panic attack, Rachel. Take my hand, okay? Try and breathe with me okay?"

Rachel nodded quickly as Mike ran out of the room to go and get the school nurse (thank God it was no longer Mrs. Schuester). "Can't...breathe," she stammered, her voice hoarse through her quickened breaths.

"I know, it's okay. Try and take a deep breath. In and out, in and out. I know it's hard but I'm here, okay? I'm not gonna leave. We're gonna get your breathing back to normal and you're going to feel better," Quinn promised her, feeling the tears stinging in her eyes.

Rachel did was she was told, and focused on the sound of Quinn's voice, slowly trying to focus on the in and out pattern that Quinn was telling her to follow for her breathing.

"You're doing so good. That's it. Just breathe. You're alright. Everything's going to be fine," Quinn smiled, pushing some of Rachel's hair out of her face and squeezing her hand tightly, still cradling Rachel in her arms. "I used to get these all the time as a kid, so you're with a trained pro. I know you're probably scared, but I know what to do, so just listen and it'll all get better in a minute."

Rachel chuckled through a nod, feeling better as her breathing started to come under control. Her head was hurting and her heart was still beating a mile a minute, but she no longer felt like shew as going to die of suffocation. "Thank you, Quinn," Rachel smiled, her voice still a little shaky as she tried to sit up.

"No, stay like you are, you'll feel too light headed if you try and get up right away," Quinn informed her, squeezing her hand again gently, oblivious to the fact that her fellow Glee clubbers were watching her with intent awe. What the hell was going on?

The girls stayed together for a few minutes, letting Rachel's breathing calm itself down and waiting for the fluttering to stop as Mike returned with the school nurse. "I think she's going to be alright," Quinn smiled, as the nurse gave her hand out to Rachel to help her up. "She had a panic attack but I helped calm her down, she's going to need some rest."

The nurse nodded and ushered Rachel out of the room, everyone's eyes glued to the diva as she was escorted out. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Quinn Fabray turned around with such a burning fury in her eye that she looked like she could kill a lion with her bare hands. "How could you just sit there?" Quinn shouted, before lunging herself at Finn Hudson, knocking him to the ground since he wasn't exactly expecting her to attack him.

"You're her boyfriend! You're supposed to be there for her! You're supposed to protect her! You're supposed to be the first person who tries to help her when she _needs _you!" the blonde yelled, punching and kicking just about anything she could reach as Finn flailed desperately.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! QUINN, STOP! You're hurting me!" Finn whined, shielding his face as Puck and Sam fought to pull Quinn off of her ex-boyfriend.

"You're all supposed to be her friends and you all just sat there! She needed your help and you all just let her down. What if I hadn't been here? What if I had been sick today? She could have _died_ because of all of you!" Quinn shouted, before stalking out of the room angrily.

The sense of terror, confusion, and _guilt_ left in her wake was nothing short of incredible.


	5. Relief?

**Author's note: **Thank you for all your kind reviews! They're so sweet. Sorry this update took a long time, but I'm in finals time now, and I've been trying to start/update a few other fics. During Christmas break though, I'm gonna try and update almost every day!

* * *

Quinn Fabray knows full well that you can't die from a panic attack. She just wants to freak everyone out.

Her first thought, aside from figuring out how to murder Finn, was to go to the nurse's office and check on Rachel. Quinn knows how scary panic attacks can be, and she didn't want Rachel to be alone when she woke up. Yes, the nurse was going to be there, but it wouldn't be the same. It's not a familiar face, not someone that Rachel knew. Quinn wanted to be there for her, because they're kind of friends, whatever, and she just really wanted the brunette not to freak out. She thinks that Rachel will stay calm if she's there.

Luckily, no one in the hall knew of the chaos she left behind in Glee club, so she made her way through the corridor to the nurse's office quite easily. Her Cheerios uniform made people part like the Red Sea, and they knew better than to so much as _dare_ to stand up to her. She was Quinn Fabray – that meant something again.

"Ms. Krampton?" Quinn ventured, knocking gently on the door. The nurse looked up and smiled at her. "I just wanted to check on Rachel, see if she's okay," the blonde sighed, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ears as she shifted on her feet, slightly uncomfortable. The school nurse makes her nervous, ever since that time that Terri Schuester took over the job. She's never really trusted the office since then.

"She's sleeping," Ms. Krampton replied kindly, ushering Quinn in before closing the door. "What brought on her panic attack?"

"I guess she just got a little too worked up. She was ranting about Glee club and saying how people weren't taking things seriously enough and I guess she didn't like that no one seemed to be listening. I had panic attacks when I was younger so I knew what to do to help her through it," Quinn smiled, glad that she had been there.

"Rachel was very lucky to have you there. Panic attacks can be quite scary for the person going through them," the nurse nodded, placing a sympathetic hand on Quinn's arm.

"Would it... would it be alright if I stayed next to her until she wakes up? I just know that she'd prefer having someone familiar around her."

"Of course. I'll write you a note for your teacher."

"Thanks, Ms. Krampton," Quinn smiled, a rarity for her when it came to any school personnel and took a seat beside Rachel. The nurse offered to get her some books out of her locker while she waited, so Quinn handed over her combination on a piece of paper and waited patiently for the nurse to return, watching Rachel. _She's so beautiful when she's sleeping_.

It was a passing thought, but it was still one that Quinn knew she shouldn't be having. She was in a relationship with Sam, and she really liked him. There was no reason to screw that up, especially over Rachel Berry, right? It wasn't bad to think that another girl was pretty while she was sleeping. It was just a mere observation, nothing more. But nevertheless, Quinn was grateful for the distraction that her math homework provided her as the nurse returned. Taking her reading glasses out of their case (she'd been in too much of a rush to put on her contacts that morning), Quinn put them on, adjusting the black frames on her nose as she pulled out her green pen and her quad book to work on some trigonometry problems.

Trigonometry wasn't particularly fascinating, but it was immersing. Quinn liked math because it meant that she could get lost in her calculations and she didn't have to worry about the outside world. She'd practiced a lot of math while she was pregnant with Beth, and had spent much of her summer immersed in a math book to forget about her. Quinn knew it wasn't a particularly healthy way of dealing with things, but it wasn't like coping with anything that life threw at you was a Fabray family strong suit. Her parents had spent years pushing bad feelings down like they didn't exist, until everything had blown up in their face. Her sister was just as bad as her parents. Quinn had always been well behaved, but she'd had a little rebellious streak. That whole pushing everything down didn't fly with her. It wasn't so bad now that it was just her and her mom. Her mother was making at least a bit of progress. They were talking about their feelings and she knew that her mom was having a hard time with the divorce. Her parents' marriage wasn't a perfect one, but she knew that it was a blow to her mom to find that Russell had been cheating on her with some girl with tattoos.

Lifting her eyes up as Rachel started to stir, Quinn closed her book, watching as the diva opened an eye. "Qu-Quinn?" Rachel asked, clearly confused as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"Don't sit up, your head'll hurt," Quinn whispered, standing up to ease Rachel back down onto the bed, sitting just on the edge of it. "You had a panic attack in the middle of Glee club. I helped calm you down and then Mike helped bring you to the nurse's office."

"Where's Finn?"

Quinn had to resist clenching her fists at the mention of Rachel's boyfriend. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it really, really did. Finn had abandoned her. He just stood there while she did all the work and where was he now? He wasn't with her, that was for damned sure. "I don't know. I guess he went to class or something."

"Oh," Rachel frowned, looking at the wall, visibly upset.

Sighing, Quinn shook her head. "Forget him. You need your rest, that's more important."

"Quinn, I will not be ordered around by y-" Rachel was silenced by the blonde's lips crashing down against hers, Quinn's actions hidden by the privacy curtain that was drawn around the bed.

Pulling back, Rachel shot her a confused look. "What was that, Quinn?"

"I – I... you were going to get worked up again and I knew that would be the only way to cut you off. You need your rest, Rachel," Quinn insisted, mentally kicking herself for her actions. She was lucky that the privacy partition was there, otherwise who knew who could have seen her? This... _friendship_ with Berry was one thing in private, but it was another in public. She wasn't going to give up her chance to have the perfect life again over these little urges that she seemed virtually incapable of controlling when she was around Rachel Berry. "I should go," Quinn said suddenly. "I just wanted to check that you were okay."

"I'm fine... Well, I'm going to be fine," Rachel assured her, though truthfully, she was still confused by Quinn's actions. She had just kissed her and now it seemed like she was trying to run away. Yes, they shouldn't have been kissing in the first place, she knew that much but it still... happened, regardless of what reason Quinn wanted to give for it. Shouldn't they at least talk about it?

"I'll see you... around," Quinn sighed, shaking her head. "Don't get too worked up again, okay?" the blonde added, strutting her way around the curtain leaving Rachel to her thoughts.

Which was the last thing the brunette wanted, because lately, her thoughts seemed to be centered around one specific person. The person who had just walked out on her and left her alone. Again.


	6. Oh Fantasy Free Me

**Author's Note: **Some of us study for exams. I write porn. Priorities = clearly in order. No, but seriously, I want to thank all of you so much for reading and reviewing this fic and giving me such amazing feedback. Between here and LJ I just...omg this is the most well received story I've ever written. Hope you like the chapter. R&R as always ;)

* * *

It started when Finn apologized for being such a complete and utter idiot. Rachel had little willpower when it came to cute puppy dog eyes and the wide eyes of one Finn Hudson. Even though she knew she should be mad, it was the Christmas season and she didn't have the heart to stay too mad. He had panicked, and while had the situation been reversed, Rachel couldn't say for certain if she would have had the presence of mind to help Finn through a panic attack. So, that was how they had ended up roughing and tumbling on her bed, and when Finn had pushed his hand under her skirt, well, Rachel hadn't stopped him. It wasn't like it was the first time he was going to see her naked. She couldn't remember if she'd been totally naked or only partially naked before he'd had to turn around, but she didn't really care. She'd had sex with Quinn twice now, and she wasn't dating Quinn, surely she could start having sex with Finn, who she was actually dating, right?

Right.

"Please go slowly. Two fingers is not the same as... _you know_," Rachel begged, as Finn lined himself up. She smiled nervously as Finn nodded, mumbling something about how he'd go slow, but Rachel wasn't necessarily paying attention. She felt like this wasn't right for some reason, she just didn't know why... but still, she felt bad making Finn stop now.

Closing her eyes, Rachel gripped onto the sheets, biting her lip. She thought that if she didn't see what was happening, it might hurt a little less. It was logic that was deeply flawed, she was well aware of that, but at this point, she was willing to try anything. Or maybe she just didn't want to see Finn while it was happening.

Wait... _what_?

Rachel pushed that thought out of her mind. No, she wanted this. She wanted Finn. She loved Finn, they were together, they'd been together for six months. No big deal. This was the logical progression of their relationship. If she could fuck Quinn Fabray, she could fuck Finn Hudson.

The brief thought of Quinn Fabray, however, was enough to make the blonde pop into Rachel's mind again. A naked, sexy Quinn Fabray in a strap-on, leaning over her, her lips dangerously close to Rachel's, brushing the tip against her entrance. The visual was enough to make her whimper, and she felt a rush of wetness pool between her thighs.

Well, _this_ was interesting.

"Relax, Rachel," she could imagine Quinn saying. As if by instinct, Rachel melted back into the mattress, which Finn also happened to take as a sign that she was ready, and pushed into her slightly. Rachel sucked in a sharp breath and moaned unhappily, but she focused on the visual in her head.

She was focused on Quinn.

Quinn was trailing kisses along her neck, causing Rachel to arch slightly, her skin felt like it was on fire. The blonde always made her feel that way, almost like she was floating or having some kind of strange out of body experience, everything she did felt so good. Quinn was whispering dirty things in her ear, which oddly was causing her to giggle (only in her mind, thank God).

"Let me know when it stops hurting, okay?" the voice was Finn's and not Quinn's, and Rachel let out a frustrated growl. Honestly, she was enjoying what was going on in her head much more than what was actually happening to her, so she pictured Quinn saying it.

"Let me know when it stops hurting, okay?" Yes, in Quinn's voice it sounded so much better. Rachel instantly pushed her hips up, both in her mind and in reality, wincing at the pain, but feeling like the worst was over. It was in, now it was just a matter of letting the pain subside, and get used to the stretching. "I know it hurts a little, but the worst is over, Rachel," Quinn's voice assured her.

"Fuck me," came Rachel's strangled moan, pushing her hips up.

"With pleasure," was all Quinn replied, pushing into her slowly, letting Rachel get used to the feeling. Finn Hudson didn't exist in that moment. In her mind, she was being fucked by Quinn Fabray. Slow, gentle, and loving, just the way a girl's real first time should be. "Tell me how it feels, Rachel."

"This feels amazing," Rachel moaned, arching her back slightly as she gripped the sheets. Crying out as Quinn moved faster, the brunette wrapped a leg around the blonde's hips, pushing her down more, desperate to feel Quinn deep inside of her.

"Shit, Rachel... you're really tight," Quinn moaned, thrusting into her relentlessly, a delicious rhythm that was causing them both to moan in sync as Quinn held her close, her hips moving hard and fast as the brunette's bucked involuntarily, taking Quinn deeper and deeper.

"Fuck," it was a desperate cry, and Rachel wasn't sure if it came from her or from Quinn, but her nails were clawing at Quinn's back, her breathing ragged as she arched and bucked, desperate for Quinn to thrust against her G-spot, just right, just in the way that Quinn always did with her fingers. The pain was gone, replaced by pure pleasure. She felt so hot and so full and so close to Quinn, like this was what was she was supposed to be doing. _This_ was who she was supposed to be with. The blonde thrust her hips again, moving her free hand down to rub her clit, and Rachel felt like she was literally going to _die_.

"Right there... oh my God... oh God don't stop..." Rachel was chanting it as if it was some kind of mantra, louder and louder and louder, like she just never wanted this to end, but at the same time, she wanted to tumble over the edge, she wanted to come for Quinn Fabray.

"Fuck," moaned the blonde, thrusting into Rachel as fast and hard as she possibly could. "Come for me, baby," Quinn moaned, giving a push.

"I'm coming, Qu-Finnnnn," Rachel moaned, catching herself at the last minute as she felt Finn releasing into her and remembered that she was, in fact, not having sex with Quinn but with Finn. _Shit, that was close._

The image of Quinn, moaning and giggling through shaking breaths, slowly faded away as Rachel opened her eyes, finding Finn's head buried in the crook of her neck, and she just felt dirty. This was dirty. It was _wrong_. This was all _wrong_.

"How do you feel?" Finn asked, his breathing ragged as he looked at her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen.

Rachel's heart broke in half.

"This was a mistake," Rachel blurted out, before she could really think about what was happening.

"W-what?" came the confused reply, Finn's face falling instantly.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Finn. I can't do this. We shouldn't have slept together," Rachel whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Finn wondered.

"Not at all, you were wonderful," Rachel assured him, though honestly, she had no idea if that was true. "Quinn was just better," she mumbled, loud enough that only she could hear.

"Rachel, I don't -" Finn stammered, looking like he was about to cry.

"We're over," she interjected, pushing him off of her as she got up and pulled her sheets, wrapping them around herself. "I'm sorry," she muttered, looking down at the ground. "I'm going to take a shower, please don't be here when I get back. We're – we're through," Rachel sobbed, rushing into the bathroom.

"Rachel, ple-"

The brunette didn't even bother to hear the rest of that sentence.

She loved Quinn Fabray. She was _in love_ with Quinn Fabray.

And she was pretty sure that she had gone and messed everything up.

By the time Rachel emerged from the bathroom, cleaned up and showered, Finn was gone, just as she'd asked.


	7. Here I Stand Before You

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank you all for the response that this story has gotten so far. It's my most reviewed story on , and I really appreciate everyone's kind words. Also, I want to apologize for how long this update took. University has been busy, and I haven't had much time to pump out anything past little smutty one-shots. Hope the update is worth the wait. R&R please!

* * *

Although it had happened amongst a fair bit of heartbreak, Rachel was excited to have figured out how she felt about Quinn Fabray. The feeling of being in love with someone, that little fluttery sensation that she got in the pit of her stomach just _thinking_ about the other girl was something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since she had first met Finn in Glee club practice at the beginning of sophomore year. And while her flame with Finn had died out, she had a good feeling about everything with Quinn. After all, she'd had sex with Quinn a few times now, and there was obviously something there. While she hadn't been privy to the blonde's tirade in the choir room after she had fainted, she had certainly heard about it and she had been told that the ferocity likened the fallout that she'd had earlier on in the year with a certain enhanced Latina by the name of Santana Lopez.

That had to mean something, right? Even if Quinn wanted to pass it off as her being a good friend, that still didn't explain why she had awoken to the blonde hovering over her in the nurse's office, the epitome of concern. Rachel knew that she had a tendency to embellish things in her head sometimes, she didn't deny it, but even in this instance, the signs were far too clear for her to have made them up. After all, people took pod shots at Brittany every single day of her life for being somewhat dim-witted, and Quinn never ferociously attacked them like she was a wild animal trying to kill its prey. That had to mean something.

So, it was with the highest of hopes that Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley High. Her error from a few nights prior still weighed heavily on her mind, and she knew that she would have to tell Quinn about it eventually, but today was not the day. Today was the day for a different sort of confession, though Rachel knew that she had to wait for the right moment. She would have prepared a speech, but she felt like a profession of love was supposed to come from the heart and there was no way that she could make such an epic reveal of her feelings if she had written them down on note cards and dutifully memorized them the night before. That would kind of ruin everything, and what if something unexpected happened, like Quinn being so overjoyed that she kissed her mid-speech? Then she'd have to mentally debate about whether or not breaking the kiss and resuming the speech was more appropriate, or if she should make out with Quinn against a locker. She would rather just let her instincts guide her than her paranoia.

All in all, she had high hopes for this day.

Something else that would probably seem rather unusual to most was that Rachel had decided not to pounce on Quinn and tell her the good news right away. She was planning on waiting until the moment seemed right, when they crossed each other in the halls or maybe sat together after lunch, or maybe even after Glee club. She was just going to take things as they came, and if the opportunity presented itself, then she would deal with it.

And said opportunity did present itself at the end of third period, when the familiar squishing sound of someone leaning against a locker pulled her out of her happy bubble. "Hey you," Quinn smiled, crossing one leg over the other as she stared at her with an amused smirk. "Feeling better?"

"Hey yourself," Rachel replied, beaming one of her hundred-watt smiles that could probably be blinding, given the right circumstances. "I'm feeling much better. I really should thank you for your help the other day. I wasn't in the best of mindsets when I woke up. I was scared and you were there for me."

"It's no problem, that's what you do for a friend, right?" the blonde smiled, waving at a fellow Cheerio who was passing by in the halls. "Well, anyways, I just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay, and I'm glad that you-"

"I was hoping to talk to you about something," Rachel pressed, hoping to keep the blonde's attention on her. This was the moment, she could feel it.

"Oh, sure. What did you want to talk to me about?" Quinn replied, shifting her notebooks in her arms slightly.

"Well, I was hoping that we could discuss it somewhere more private than in the halls, actually. The choir room, maybe?" Rachel suggested, since it was across the hall and currently free, and they could close the door and shut out the rest of the world. It would be them, just the two of them. That was very romantic.

"Alright, sure," Quinn nodded, looking a little confused, though she did follow the brunette into the room, shutting the door behind her. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm not really sure what's the best way to go about this," the diva sighed, chewing on her lip as she played with the hem of her skirt nervously, averting her eyes from the blonde momentarily. "We've had some fun times lately, right? We've grown closer and established a friendship, which means the _world_ to me. I never thought that I could possibly be friends with someone like you – not because I thought that you weren't a good person, but we were from entirely different social echelons. I, well, am at the bottom, but you, you're at the top. Where you rightfully belong. Watching the way you move about the school with such utter confidence is… _inspiring_…"

"Thanks… I think," Quinn replied, chewing on her bottom lip as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. It was clear that she didn't know where this was going and she was looking more than a little uncomfortable. _Better get on with it, Rachel._

"Anyways," Rachel continued, "we've grown rather close in the last little while, and I've come to the conclusion that you're actually rather amazing. More than amazing, really. The level of intimacy that we've shared… that's something that I haven't really shared with anyone else and I'm glad that I've explored that side of myself with you. And I feel like lately, my feelings have begun to change and I… Quinn Fabray, I'm in love with you."

There, she had said it. Rachel felt much better. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Tucking her hair behind her ear as she breathed a sigh of relief, it suddenly occurred to her that Quinn was being very silent and her perfect, porcelain skin looked a little paler to her than usual.

"This is insane," Quinn finally replied, shaking her head.

"I know. While your relative state of speechlessness is really quite endearing, I must say that your reaction is not what-"

"Not _that_ kind of insane," the blonde clarified, straightening up a little bit as she seemed to regain her composure.

"Oh…" Rachel mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"Rachel, we're friends, but that's all we are. _Friends_. I know that we've been doing some things that seem a little non-friend like, but I did them because we were having fun and I was curious. That's all it was. I like boys. I like Sam. I – I'm not gay," she stammered, looking like she just wanted to make a break for the door and never look back.

"I never said that you were gay, Quinn. I assume that you're not because I would like to think that you weren't stringing Finn, Puck, _and_ Sam along to hide your latent homosexuality. The correct term for someone who does things with boys and girls is bisexual," Rachel whispered, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her head away from Quinn.

"Rachel… please. Look, we can still be friends. I'll forget that we ever had this little conversation and it'll be fine. We can go back to being like we were before," Quinn promised, shifting her books again in her arms, a nervous habit she had picked up over the years.

"No, we can't," Rachel replied. "_I _can't. I can't just be friends with you, Quinn. I'm not sure if you blocked this out, but _I love you_. I can't just un-fall in love with you because you want to be friends."

"Well, I can't love you. I don't love girls. I'm not gay or bisexual or whatever the hell else! I'm straight, and I'm sorry that that disappoints you," the blonde whispered, sniffling as she made a break for the door, even if Rachel wasn't going to stop her.

All Rachel really wanted in that moment was just to be alone with her tears. She thought that Quinn was going to be different. She thought that _they_ were going to be different, but the truth was that it didn't matter, boy or girl, only one thing was truly universal; love _sucked_.


End file.
